


You'd say: "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you, but not in that way."

by lightningcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, LAURRY, additional tags is the worst because I start talking and never stop, i kinda hate this but i love it. and i hate it again, i seriously have to stop using lyrics for titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got to bed and tried to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Like every night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd say: "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you, but not in that way."

**Author's Note:**

> "Bold" = Barry thinking
> 
> "Italic" = Laurel talking
> 
> "Bold Italic" = Barry talking

He was tired. It had been a long day.

He got to bed and tried to sleep. But he couldn't stop thinking about her. Like every night. Her green eyes, the beautiful smile that appeared in her lips while she revealed to him she was the black canary (that smile that was so contagious and heart-melting), her laugh, the way she looked the first time they met at the police station in starling (that was the first time he saw her and he already couldn't stop looking and smiling at her), her voice… he remembered all that even though he'd been avoiding her for weeks.

His phone vibrated. It was a text message. From her.

\- " _I miss you._ "

" **I miss you too** " he thought with a sad smile. " **Come on, Allen, tell her that! … you are such a coward… you ran away… she doesn't even know why you avoid her!….. maybe–** " in the middle of his rambling she sent another message.

\- " _What are you doing?_ "

And another one.

\- " _I mean, are you busy?_ "

And one more.

\- " _Come see me._ "

\- " ** _Now?_** " - he finally replied.

\- " _Yes_ "

He stared at his phone for a few seconds deciding if wanting to see her was stronger than the fear he felt.

\- " _Please_ "

It was.

\- " ** _Where are you?_** "

\- " _The lair_ "

In two minutes he was there.

She jumped in shock but smiled when she saw him.

\- " _You have to stop doing that._ " - she said, trying to look serious.

\- " ** _You asked me to come… how did you expect me to get here?_** "

\- " _You could stop at the door and ring the bell_ _._ "

\- " ** _There's no bell here._** "

\- " _That's not an excuse._ _Also, why haven't you hugged me yet?!_ " - now absolutely offended, so he grinned and did what she asked.

They spent the night talking and catching up on the weeks they hadn't seen each other. They wandered through the streets and ended up at her apartment. They watched a movie and fell asleep in the couch. They woke up at the ending of the movie.

\- " _Barry._ "

\- " ** _uh?_** " - he replied turning to face her, which made him frown, since she looked a bit upset.

After struggling for a while, she asked - " _Barry, why have you been avoiding me?_ " - He opened his mouth to deny that, but before he could, she added - " _And don't tell me you haven't. Don't lie to me._ "

He looked down at his hands, noticing he couldn't evade it anymore. He sighed and looked at her again. - " ** _I… I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified._** "

Before she could even realise what he had said, Barry had run away (literally), afraid that she'd reject him or laugh at him.

When he got home he got a text message.

\- " _I love you._ "


End file.
